Abandoned
by Lioneh
Summary: 38/100: 'Abandoned'. He had a wing. /How?…is that even possible?/ He’d come to see her, in a state like this, in her own quarters, in the middle of the night. Genesisnei, GenesisxCissnei. 100% yaoi and cursing free. One shot. Angst.


A/N: Okayyy, just before I start here, there's a teensy little back-story here. This a slightly AU story involving a possible love relationship between Genesis and Cissnei, and what would happen when Genesis finds out the truth about his existence.

Just so you don't get confused. XD;

**Disclaimer: Anything to do with Genesis Rhapsodos, Cissnei or Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Enix.  
**

* * *

Warmth.

It brushed over her back, tickled her neck with a softness, an almost tingling sensation that ignited her nerve endings.

She stirred.

Groaning, the slumped over figure of a Turk slowly fluttered her eyes open, a dim light of a lamp gentle on her retinas.

_Why am I so stiff?_

She giggled slightly as she felt that tingling warmth dance across the back of her neck again, slowly, gently.

It felt nice…but that wasn't the point.

Had she been asleep?

Shifting, the young Turk slowly began to stretch, feeling the office chair beneath herself wheel around slightly due to her movements.

Ah. That was better.

_I must have fallen asleep at my desk…_

Sighing and closing her eyes again, Cissnei of the Turks leaned her head back down on the table, feeling sleep wash over her. It must have been nearly midnight or later…

"Cissnei…" a silky voice murmured gently in her ear, causing her to quickly flick her eyes open. _…hmm?_

"Mm, what…?" she mumbled, feeling her eyes droop shut, the quiet voice instantly recognisable to her. _Wonder what he's doing here?_

The figure, who was kneeling by her side, stifled a slight chuckle, despite the circumstances.

"It's me…" he whispered, shifting his position.

"Uh…mm…and…it's you, and you're tickling my neck…" Cissnei mumbled incoherently, her mind in a haze.

The young man bit his lip, those words a painful reminder. _She…has no idea…I can't really blame her…_

The sensations on Cissnei's delicate neck trailed down, gently touching her cheek and then leaving all together.

"That felt nice…" she sighed quietly, slowly lifting her eyelids to gaze at him. "…Genesis?"

The SOLDIER didn't draw back, desperately trying to hide his distress as he brushed the _feather tips_ around her shoulders.

"…feathers?" Cissnei mumbled, slightly louder this time. Blinking, her hazy vision focused on Genesis Rhapsodos, trying to decipher the emotions darkening his features. Her eyes followed his, making contact as she looked at him curiously from the side. Trailing her gaze down his neck, she found herself observing a velvet wing which gently folded around her shoulders, cradling her.

Slowly, as the realm of sleep cleared from her mind, the pieces slowly began to fall into place.

Shifting her weight, Cissnei sat up in her leather bound chair, eyes intently focused on Genesis. His face was lowered, his chestnut hair shadowing his eyes and cheekbones.

"Gen…?" She began, impulsively rubbing a gloved hand into her eyes to remove sleep. "…w…what's up?"

"Cissnei, I…" he stammered, trying to make eye contact. "I'm just…sorry. So, so sorry."

Straightening her shoulders and turning in her chair slightly, her mind began pouring on the speed to work out the issues that were arising.

Genesis Rhapsodos. He had a wing.

_How?…is that even possible?_

He'd come to see her, in a state like this, in her _own quarters_, in the middle of the night.

The young Turk was sensing serious problems here. Her harsh training had taught her to always analyse every situation as much as possible before making a move.

She shivered slightly at the delicate feathers that rested around her shoulders, seeing the dim light of the reading lamp glinting off the ebony shafts.

"You…you…have wings," she stammered, her mind now fully alert. _Just…just like an angel…_

"One." He whispered, his head lowered. "Just one."

Cissnei's brown eyes widened, concern written all over her pale face. She'd been with Genesis for the last year. He'd been the closest friend, companion, _anybody_ that she'd ever had in her whole life. She knew him almost as well as his very best friends, and in some aspects _knew him even more__than that_.

But she obviously hadn't know him enough.

"How…?" Cissnei said cautiously. "When…?"

Genesis turned his head away, fighting with his fears, his _pain. _

"I…I'm…not who you think I am," he stammered, his shoulders slumping. "…I'm just a…just a…"

The Turk watched him with a slightly scared wonder, seeing the person _she loved_ breaking apart at the seams. Genesis, he was normally so together, so _confident_…so _strong_…

"Just… a…what?" She whispered to him, attempting to help him finish his sentence.

"…a monster." He finished, turning his head back to face her. _I'll never be the angel you've always dreamed of…_

"Genesis…" she said timidly, watching his shoulders shake. She saw him resist the cries, his desire to be who he used to be trying to keep him from breaking down.

It wasn't working.

Cissnei slid forward, sliding the chair out from underneath her and kicking it away as she dropped to her knees, now looking up at him.

"No." She said simply, startling him. She felt her stubborn feelings rising inside of her, telling her to make her point.

"Gen…why…how could you say that about yourself?" Cissnei faltered, compassion pulling at her heart. "You, you're _not_ a monster."

He just stared at her, his eyes lowered and watery, his wing now drooping by his shoulder.

"I don't know what's going on, what happened or how…" she mumbled, lowering her own eyes. _And I wish you could tell me…but…_

"…but there is _no way, _absolutely _none_, that would make you a monster…" Cissnei said quietly, leaning forward.

Slowly bringing her arms around his shaking shoulders, she leaned her head upwards, delicately touching her lips against his.

Genesis made no protest, closing his own eyes and just _forgetting about everything_. This would be last time he would ever hold her, ever _see_ her, ever tell her _he loved her_.

Slipping his arm around her waist, he cupped her chin with his hand and angled his head, holding her tight. He kissed her gently, slowing folding his ebony wing around her shoulders, delicately brushing the tips around her waist.

Cissnei was the first to draw back, feeling the breathtaking contact break as she hugged him tightly. Genesis buried his head into her shoulder, feeling a tear slip out of his eyes as he realised this was it.

This was the last time he would ever hold her like this.

_Because he had to leave her_.

"I…I love you…" he mumbled quietly, a pained look on his face. Memories of a day like this flashed through his mind, such fleeting emotions, that ice cream, her warm smile. All of those would be gone.

Cissnei gave his shoulders a squeeze. "Me too…Gen…I really love you…"

Those words. They stabbed at his heart.

They _hurt so much_.

Tightening his embrace, he held her as long as he could stand.

Slowly retracting his wing to his shoulder, the SOLDIER then released the Turk from his embrace and leaned backward a little bit. Cissnei tried to smile at him, but confusion still raced through her mind as he stood up.

He reached a hand down to her, in a gestured to help her up.

Cissnei obliged, slipping her hand into his as she bent her knees, finding it a little hard to stand. A longing gaze was in his eyes, but he knew this was the time.

He had to go.

Now.

"Cissnei…" he trailed off, watching her with a terrible sadness in his eyes. "It was only ever you, and I'm just so…s-sorry…"

"G-Gen?" She stuttered, watching him turn to face her window.

Genesis took a hesitant step, turning his head to take one last glance at the one person he truly _loved_.

The Turk watched him, a fear in her eyes, a sadness, but just such a deep _affection._

Tearing his gaze away, Genesis took a running leap, sailing over the edge of her bed and out into the open night sky.

"I love you, so, so much…" he whispered to himself, the wind snatching away his words. Unfurling his wing, the air abruptly caught in his feathers and lifted him as he glided in a wide arc.

Cissnei threw herself at the window's ledge, her eyes wide and frantic as Genesis disappeared from her sight.

"Genesis!" She screamed, blinking back tears. She saw his shadow in the night sky, his powerful wing working to keep him aloft. "D-don't go!"

Soaring upwards, the girl's frantic cry caught his ears.

They pierced his heart, tore him right open.

Tearless sobs wracked his frame as flew out of sight, above the heights of the ShinRa building.

This was only the beginning of his end.

Cissnei collapsed onto her bed, one hand feebly clinging to the edge of the window frame. Cries shook her tired body as she curled up into a tight ball, the tears dampening her wavy hair.

"Genesis…" she said shakily, feeling like a part of her was missing. _Gone._

Now she had nobody.

She was alone.

Just like before.

* * *

A/N: …must I comment? -sniff-

Basically, this links to a story I wrote with and Septasonicxx about Genesis and Cissnei meeting. I referred to their first date somewhere in there I think. -scratches head- You don't need to read the story to understand it, this is just going off a possible relationship that could have sparked between them. Bit of a crack pairing, sorta. XD;

I thought it would be fitting to write a story where, after being together for a such a long time, Genesis finally discovered the truth about who he was, his experimentation, etc. Because he abandons ShinRa, he also has to leave Cissnei behind in the process. To put it simply, I wrote the end in their relationship and how they were torn apart by horrible truth.

I hope this didn't depress you too much…man, I need to write some happy romance stories… -sweatdrop-

- Lioneh the cheetion


End file.
